


Empire's Savagery

by SpicySpaceBabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Listen this is just something really old and i liked how the fight scene came out, i was going thru and trynna get a grip on how i used to write to see progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySpaceBabe/pseuds/SpicySpaceBabe
Summary: Ezra and Shiro spar, nothing held back, screaming in the dim as their twisted bodies clash.





	Empire's Savagery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in March of 2017, so after season 2 had come out, I believe, but this was back when everything was a huge mystery and Voltron is just something I lost a passion for after Season 2. I think I watched season three?? Or parts of it, but I really can't be sure. I wrote a lot for it and did publish some, but it isn't very good and is full of language mistakes. This is short, messy, and unorganized, there's a cutoff in the middle where my brain stalled because I got angry and lost my shit, so it wont make much sense. The last half isn't even canon to the verse I wrote, but it made me feel better in a time where my own aggression was difficult to control. Thank you if you read!

It was unholy, the way she moved. Legs pistoning with agonized hisses, the clang of the metal of her peds against the training floor, talons screeching against the scuffed surface. Torso twisting almost grotesquely with the motions of backhanded hammer fists, the graceful effort of the sword slashing through the air with enough speed and force that it actually //whistled//. Her face was stoic, a slight snarl twisting the corners of thinned lips, nostrils flared with heavy exhalation.  
  
Something lit up behind that blank slate, and it in equal parts made Shiro uneasy and energized. Challenge was their god, and they paid homage to her as they danced. Humming violet met obsidian blade with reverberating clangs, sizzling glances, the scream of metal sliding against metal.  
  
Locked in the allure of adrenaline; deadly, violent, and passionate as their onlookers gazed worriedly on. When Ezra had told Shiro she could help him work out his mounting tension, they didn't know that this was what she had meant.  
  
To Allura, each call was just too close, every flinch from the paladins seated around her too reminiscent of another time with the giant Galran woman giving her all against the much smaller, almost Altean-similar form fighting back just as hard. It looked more like a death match between two starving animals; snarling, baring of teeth, guttural roars and bellows when blade, fist, or arm met solidly.  
  
Galran obscenities were hurled back and forth, Coran had even gone so far as to cover Hunk's ears.  
  
Lance was just happy that they hadn't let him spar with them when he'd asked.  
  
Keith watched avidly, dark eyes wide and alive with secondary adrenaline, face slack, body leaned forward, clearly caught in the motions of the competitors below. Occasionally, he would twitch, body begging to be included in the dangerous play, mind held back for fear of Allura's wrath.  
  
What made it all worse, though, was the laughter. High and animal-like; huffed and chortled hyena's howls echoed through the dimmed training room, two pairs of yellow eyes flashing in the dark. This wasn't just play and Allura's protective rage crawled under her skin.  
  
Products of the Empire's savagery were on clear display in the room below.  
  
It wasn't clear who would give in first, who would slip up, who would fail. Neither were willing, their teachings having been flayed into their backs.  
  
But Ezra's leg seized, the shock absorbers in her left pede snapping under the abuse of continued strain without any maintenance, and so she was knocked off balance mid-landing, Shiro meeting her momentary weakness with a flying kick to her gut, sending the much larger female flat on her back, his arm crackling with excess energy against the flesh of her throat. The faint, acrid scent of burning fur filled the air. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold before his face went slack and Ezra could finally breathe again as he scrambled back, holding a shaking hand out to help the Galran to her pedes. She took it gratefully, lips cutting her sharp face in a feral grin.  
  
Ezra clapped a hand between Champion's shoulder blades, leaning heavily against his side. "Excellent as always, Shiro. Though you must utilize your left as much as your right or it will become weak and uncoordinated-", she let out a groan as she realized that she was not going to get down to engineering without help or by crawling. She wasn't keen on either, but she could wait until the others were asleep to drag her wrecked body down into the lower levels for maintenance.  
  
Shiro stood shell-shocked, something she acknowledged with a light hand on his lower back and a murmured, 'breath, Champion'.  
  
Humans are so fragile. So much like kits. To ignore one's hurt created monsters the likes of Commander Sendak.  
  
She'd seen him in action. His cruelty was...almost too much. Even for Ezra. She'd committed atrocity after atrocity...but the Commander? She'd followed his progress as a cub as she did many hopefuls of the Command chain. He was beyond her own growing sadism. The cold corridors of his youth had been worse even than those of her father's. Hundreds of millions of dead lay in the mile-wide wake of his destruction.  
  
They had told her when she had arrived onboard that Sendak was dead...she didn't believe it. Not for one second. Even if his second was buried in the black earth of a backwater planet, there would be a way for him to live.  
  
Galra are hard to kill. Those favored by the Emperor? Even more difficult.  
  
So she would watch these cubs for as long as they would have her. Shiro was broken, she knew, like jagged pieces of glass stuck in the soft flesh of a mattress. She had been ground into a fine powder, and...recycled.  
  
His breathing evened out and her eyes softened. He would be fine.  
  
Pride radiated from her, as well as embarrassment at her own defeat. She needed to take better care of herself, it seemed, but Shiro had used her momentary weakness to his advantage. He went for the jugular unflinchingly and it was all she could ask of him. Zarkon was ruthless in his execution of nearly everything and he was an exceptional leader, Shiro would need to adopt that bit of savagery to defeat the War-god.  
  
"What was _that?!_ "  
  
Ezra stilled and something took seat in her chest.

She hated the Altean. No, she was Shiro's. She had to suffer. Feel pain. Self-righteous, pitiful, weakling-

No.

"Are you trying to ruin him again?"

He was _her_ charge. _She_ took care of him, knew his mind better than even he, knew what he needed because it was also what she needed-

The burning in the pit of her gut boiled over when the princess cradled Champion-Shiro's-face.

She lunged forward, the jammed servos in her leg snapping with the forceful movement. Her left hand found it's way around the Princess' throat, lifting her body and throwing her farther into the training room. She hit the opposite wall with a resounding thud, sliding to the floor without any resistance. The trick to defeating an Altean in hand-to-hand was to either be the Emperor or get the drop on them before they can actually react.  
  
One self-made threat down, and possibly six left.  
  
Oh well, she'd come out alive with poorer chances.  
  
Shiro howled in his rage, the Champion reawakened, arm reactivated and cutting through the air with his Galran enhanced strength.  
  
Ezra didn't have the chance to move before her good leg was severed in half below the knee joint. This time, falling on her back would be fatal if she stayed. Takashi may have been known for his natural mercy, but as the Witch's lap-dog? Not so much.  
  
She rolled, narrowly missing the bite of his given appendage, using the locked position of her remaining leg to her advantage. Crouched with her shoulders high and her haunches low and her bum leg keeping her barely upright, she waited for Champion's narrowed eyes to cut to her own.  
  
He did, and his predictability played in her favor. He fought without a certain element of thought. While that had helped him in a fight with other prisoners, gladiators, and conscripted infantry grunts, she was trained beyond what he had. She was older and had been a killer for much, _much_ longer.  
  
She wasn't just a cog in the machine, she had _become_ the Machine. An instrument or extension of it. Shiro? Not even close. She had been remade to protect and serve the highest profile officers of the Empire from pups like him; very promising, but lacking in apathy and control.  
  
His form lunged at her. Ezra planted her palms and swung her torso back, leg like a missile through the air. It met the length of his body from chin to gut, and the Champion was out.  
  
Blood was splattered across his face, coming out in gloopy clumps from his no doubt broken jaw. The dark of the red of no concern to the Galran woman. He'd bled more in the past and come through. She may be his guardian, but that did not mean she was tame.

_Five Left._

She couldn't run, and crawling was too exposing, but she couldn't stay here. Or maybe she would and show them what it meant to beat at a cornered animal.

* * *

 

She wheezed, fake lungs fluttering against her ribcage in overexertion just as Keith had jumped down from the viewing port, eyes glaring a rich gold.

Another day. Another day. Another day-


End file.
